


Someday

by Annie_Uchiha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is trying to help, Kind of spoilers if you haven't finished the show, Lance is a sad panda, Post Season 8, blade of marmora, kind of, klance, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Uchiha/pseuds/Annie_Uchiha
Summary: It's been three years and Keith decides enough is enough. Hopefully Lance will agree.





	Someday

         Keith walked across the grass, towards the hill where his friend sat. He was sad again. Keith could tell. He looked from Lance to the statue in the distance, knowing it was what held his gaze. It had been three years, almost to the day. It was time.

  
        Keith finally stopped and sat, sitting next to the Cuban, close enough that they could touch if either wished to, but far enough that he wasn’t crowding. He rested his arms on his knees and sighed as a breeze blew across the hilltop, rustling the grass and their hair. His was longer now, pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. Sometimes he missed having shorter hair, and admittedly the nickname that came with it. The one that had turned fond rather than insulting after so much time fighting and working together. Lance had once said they made a good team. It was true, Keith wouldn’t have picked anyone else.

  
       “I miss her.” Lance said quietly.

  
       “Me too, Lance.”

  
       “I can’t believe it’s been three years already.”

  
       “Time goes faster when you’re busy, but it really doesn’t feel like it’s been that long.”

       Keith saw Lance nod from his peripheral.

  
       It was silent a few more moments while they sat and just were together. A million thoughts ran through Keith’s head. He didn’t know how to bring it up. It had been too long. Lance needed to move on, he couldn’t just wallow anymore. Keith had let it go on for far too long in the first place. But Lance had been right, three years had passed in the blink of an eye and he regretted letting this fall to the wayside.  
     

       “I can’t…just be at home anymore.” Lance admitted, letting his head fall. “It’s been really great, spending time with my family and having peace and quiet…but I have too much time to think. Too much time to miss her. I need…I don’t know.”

  
       Keith had his opening and he was grateful he didn’t have to make it himself.

  
       “Come back with me.” He said, still staring ahead. Another warm breeze blew across them.

  
       Lance looked over at Keith. “What?”

  
       “The Blades.” Keith said, turning to Lance. “Come back with me. We could use you.”

  
       Keith’s eyes wandered Lance’s face as he processed the information. He didn’t know if he’d ever stop wondering if the Altean markings brought Lance comfort or pain. Maybe he should just ask sometime.

  
       “I…I don’t know. Fighting again?”

  
       Keith hummed. “We could use your sniper skills. That is assuming you haven’t lost them.”

  
       Lance sputtered. “Lost them? Of course not! I’m-”

  
       Keith huffed a laugh. He had missed their banter. “I know you haven’t. Just think about it, okay? I go back tomorrow, I hope you’ll be coming with me.”

  
       Lance nodded. “I’ll…think about it. Thanks, Keith.”

  
       Keith nodded and stood. “You know…”

  
       Lance looked up at him.

  
       “She wouldn’t have wanted you to mourn forever. She’d want you to move on. Be happy again.”

  
       Lance sighed and looked back at the statue. “I know.”

  
       Keith placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Don’t stay out here too long.”

  
       Lance nodded but didn’t say anything. And Keith left.

 

 

  
       The next morning, Keith double checked his belongings. Everything seemed to be in order. He’d said goodbye to the others at breakfast and it was time to go. He was a little disappointed that Lance hadn’t shown up, but it wasn’t his choice. Lance had to be ready to let go on his own. He couldn’t force it.

  
       Stepping into the ship, he heard someone running behind him. He turned and a small smile broke out on his face.

  
       “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

  
       “I almost didn’t, but you’re right. She would want me to move on. So I wanna try.”

  
       “Good.”

  
       “So, where we headed, Mullet?”

  
       “Back to headquarters. And you do realize I don’t have a mullet anymore, right?”

  
       “But you did!” Lance sang, joining him on the gangplank. Keith rolled his eyes and sighed good naturedly.

  
       It was good to have him back. His sharpshooter. Wait. His?

  
       Keith looked at Lance, old feelings surfacing, and smiled, listening to his chatter and following him further into the ship as the ramp closed behind them.

  
       Yes, his. Keith thought as he settled in the pilot’s chair, Lance following suit in another chair behind him. He knew Lance was bi, he had told him years ago after Keith had witnessed another unsuccessful flirt attempt with a guy and Keith had raised an eyebrow. He’d also seen the looks Lance had given him not so secretly over the years. So yes.  His.

  
       He smiled a bit wider and began the startup sequence. Someday.


End file.
